Jaydens first time to the doctor
by LeonDesdichard
Summary: Jayden when mentor is gone gets really sick so they can only go to the doctor when the PR Samurai's Caretaker is away on business Sincerely Leon, P.S. don't forget to comment LJR
1. Never A Dull Moment

Power rangers samurai  
Jayden's stubbornness causes him to have to go to the doctor while Mentors away on business somewhere, the problem is that jaydens never been to the doctor before, and he only goes because the others literally force him to go

Chapter 1 - Chills

The day before...

Come on Jayden let go check out the new amusement park on the docks the other rangers said yeah I'm coming.

Then just as he is about to turn away hears someone scream for help , but of course it could never be simple the boy, who had yelled out for help was in the water at the end of the docks , wasn't a very good swimmer apparently, also it had to be winter when the water was not just chilling but it was so cold that you would have thought there to be glaciers in it.

Of course Kevin the one who was strongest in the water wasn't within hearing and there t it was no way that he would ever make it to the boy so he would have to dive in heads first.

Then i realized that if I jumped in with my jeans, t-shirt and jacket on that I would probably do more harm than good, so self-conscious me was stripping down to his boxers.

Emily looking back suddenly gasped while blushing and said what is jayden doing?

The others exclaimed at Jaydens lack of clothes but then all of a sudden Kevin realized what Jayden was about to do as jayden started to bolt towards the end of the dock.

As Kevin yelled Jayden jumped of the dock dreading the cold chilly waters, but nonetheless did a perfect swan dive into the chilly water.  
" I give him a nine," says mike

The rest of the rangers said ten.

As soon as I hit the water it made me unable to move for a moment but then I was okay when I saw the little boy struggling to keep afloat who was maybe ten but the tide was steadily getting worse and worse every minute.

Can someone drop down a rope I yelled out so seeing as no one heard me I reached for my alternative, only to realize that I had left it up there in my pants pocket.

Well, shoot, I thought as I looked for the rangers and did not see a one not even Emily who never left anyone behind.

Then all of a sudden I hear a large splash near both me and the boy in the water, so in an attempt to calm him down I start asking him questions.

" hey what's your name kid ? I asked while trying to create a loop around this boy s that he could sit on the rope as when he was to be hoisted up.

My name is Brandon and I'm not a kid, yeah well are you ready to get out of this water?

yeah I am lets go lets get this show on the road, but as the people up above Jayden were lifting Brandon up one of them had accidentally hit the release button on a device that dropped fish nets.

Unfortunately for Jayden whom was trying to get the rope into a hoop large enough for himself as well when all of a sudden he felt himself sinking but took a big breath of air just before he went down.  
JAYDEN! All of the Rangers yelled


	2. The rescue

Then they heard all their names being called by mentor but then mentor asked them " where is Jayden?" Seeming concerned as well he should be. He got caught in a fishing net that fell, replied Kevin who then continued on to say

" I'm going in after him." That was when Ji grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt telling him that he had better not waste his energy.  
"

So give up!" Kevin yelled, no look and then Kevin realized that there was something heading towards the surface and it had red boxers, it's Jayden ! Hey someone! Anyone get a rope! That when Kevin heard something yelled at him from Jayden.  
"

say again!" Kevin yelled " Can someone ple-e-e-s-se ge-et me o-u-u-t of this wa-at-er!" Kevin heard him that time, "yeah we're working on it up here", Kevin said trying to find a rope to throw down since for some reason they couldn't find the original rope.

Then a little girl came and tugged on the bottom of Emily's shirt then said in the calmest voice possible " you're friends not moving," oh my gosh Jayden, Jayden! I'm okay just really cold, he said while his teeth chattered all the while.

Then Kevin found the original rope and throwing it down told Jayden to loop it around his chest showing his very clearly defined abs. As soon as Jayden was up Emily bolted over and then sat down on her knees next to him and hugged him.

Thanks Em, I said but when Emily tried to get out of my embrace I only held tighter onto her.  
Jayden let go," Emily said in a humorous voice, but I responded by saying, " no way am I going to do that you're really warm. Well you ,ought want to put these on Jay, Emily states as she looks for a last glance of his abs like many of them except that Samurai's are allowed no relations during the fighting time.


	3. A Meeting With A Legend

CHAPTER 2- An Unexpected Meeting With A Tiger

"What's wrong with me" I thought to myself as I had woken from yet another nightmare but luckily I had not waken Ji up , but then I remembered that Ji was gone away on business for a little while, but none of us even knows or can even begin to figure out what it was.

Looking over to see the time to be almost 5 o'clock I decided that I might as well go and train because there was probably no way that I would get back to sleep again. As soon as I got out of my bed I felt wave of nausea , which caused me to run towards the bathroom. Luckily my room was on the opposite side of the Shiba House, most likely it was because when I had been younger Ji had probably wanted me in a close proximity to the training area both the inside and the outside one.

As I was about to walk outside I felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on me, a cold chill suddenly coming over me, chilling me to the bone. So much so that I had shivered, but i just simply chose to suffer through it.

The main truth of the fact being that I most likely had a fever, due tithe fact that it was the middle of June. Slowly the first rays of light appeared in the sky but I did not even notice until I heard someone exclaim

" Jayden why are you out here training?You should be resting after what happened yesterday." I quickly turned not knowing the voice of the person.

Only after I had turned around did I realize that it was my Godfather Tommy Oliver. " Would you be resting?" I asked him pointedly, "Probably not," he had stated. Then after picking up a sword and examining it he had said,

" I hope that you know more than just fighting with a sword," tommy had said after which he had narrowed his eyes almost as if he had been sizing me up .

For we had both only realized that Tommy was my Godfather and I know a decent amount I stated unsure if what I knew would have been what he defined as a decent amount.

"Let me teach you even more, call it training, for you won't always have a sword to protect you," tommy finished determination etched clearly on his face.

" Alright," I said with determination in my voice, " Do you want to do it here?" I asked Tommy hoping that he would say no.

Luckily he had given me the answer that I had wanted to hear. " No, we'll train at my house ," he had said to me but before he had left he had looked back over his shoulder, laughed and had then said to me, " and don't come until you don't have a fever," he said with a half-smile and then had walked off before anyone could suspect a thing.

Then all of a sudden I felt myself become dizzy and hating to show any weakness but before long I had to bolt through the house as quietly as possible and I barely mad it to the bathroom before I vomited . I didn't think that I had even eaten that much , and I didn't know if I would ever eat again.

All through this time I had felt like I was freezing so using the fire that was already deep within me I warmed myself up. Then I nearly had a heart attack when I heard a knock on my bedroom door, which was followed by Kevin's voice which said" we're out in the training yard Jay if you're feeling up to it."

Alright I had responded trying to make my voice sound calm and even."Hey is jayden okay? " Emily asked worried about the guy who she was secretly in love with.

Yeah I think that he's fine I said as I was walking through the doorway of the entrance to the training yard outside. Then we all heard the gap sensors go off. After finding out where the nighlok was in the city, the rangers ran outside towards the upcoming battle, but Jayden felt very nauseous feeling like he was going to be sick again.


	4. I'm Not Sick

CHAPTER 4 - IM NOT SICK

As we were fighting my stomach felt as if it was doing somersaults, they were so bad that I was frozen to the spot. Which was real unlucky for at that time then the nighlok after having cut me off from the other rangers. The worst part was yet to come, for what happened next was that I yanked my helmet off as fast as possible, because immediately after I threw up.

Then I felt a gust of strong wind as the nighlok came into full view about to use me for target practice when someone yelled " No!" It was tommy?! After this then the nighlok started to dry up but I immediately started throwing up again.

As soon as it stopped I looked over towards Tommy's direction to see instead of an older guy someone around my age of about nineteen possibly twenty, dressed all in white with.. With... The white tiger zords morpher, but then I started to fade out , the last thing that I saw was both the rangers and tommy headin my way, and then everything went dark.

I felt myself awaken but the pain was unbearable in my chest, but then I heard a car door open as the man in white helped in assisting Kevin and mike to lay me out on the back row of seats after Emily had sat down.

Emily was right there and I felt unreal to him when i almost half realizing what I was doing put my head in her lap. Then Emily brought her hand to my forehead. When her hand had finally reached my forehead I sighed a sigh of relief, her hand was cold, which felt good. Then I looked up at Emily to see both a look of concern and a look of, was that sadness in her eyes?

Then Emily deciding to finally say something with a " you're hopeless" look on her face. Opening her mouth Emily said " You really need to admit when you're sick jayden," " well I didn't want for you to worry about me," i said silently cursing myself for pointing her out specially. Emily noticed that he had specifically said her name, but before she could say anything, they arrived at the shiba house and tommy helped Emily get Jayden inside, taking his left arm and then after draping it over his shoulder helped by getting Jayden into his room.

Where are the others with the doctor Emily thought to herself as the man in white waited outside, after he had told her to get jayden into bed had gone outside to wait for the others. Then I turned around to see jayden trying to begin to unbutton his shirt as he was sweating bullets. " Jayden" i said going over and began to unbutton his shirt. Then I said only half conscious of what I was doing said " Emily" then leaned down as looked up at me with those deep hazel eyes of hers and then I kissed her as deeply as I could at this time.

Then after finishing the kiss I allowed her to help me with my shirt and then

Told her simply " I love you" hoping that she would return my feelings, Lady Luck was with me for Emily then said after helping to cover me up replied " I love you too Jay," at which point I smiled then fell into the darkness that both the pain and the sickness that I felt right then were causing.


	5. The doctor arrives

CHAPTER 5- THE DOCTOR

I woke up but felt an immense pain around my lower abdomen, so making sure that no one is about to come in I stood up slowly forgetting about the bruises on my back from earlier, but then I managed to slip my jeans off revealing my bright red boxers, only chuckling to myself at what Emily would have said about them.

Then I pulled down the left side just enough to see that the bone there was covered by a bruise almost as big as a baseball. Just then I heard the door knob turn and even though I knew that I couldn't I couldn't get to bed before the door opened didn't stop me from trying, but all that it received me was falling to the ground after . " Jayden!" Emily said shocked to see me out of bed, but then she blushed when she saw the six-pack that I was sporting.

And then the man in white I recognized immediately as my godfather tommy but noticed that he was a lot younger than the last time we'd met, he had longer dark brown hair held back in a ponytail.

Tommy? I asked just to make sure it was him. " Yeah it's me Jay " he replied with a half smile. " why are you out of bed ?" He asked questioningly, " and what's that bruise from ?" He continued " no idea I said honestly, with a face that showed it.

"It's freezing though," I said as I continued to stand there but then felt something begin to rise up in my throat as I bolted towards the bathroom, barely making it before I vomited almost nothing until vomiting up all that I had had recently .

Then I moaned as I sat there unable to get up, but then felt someone begin to rub my back. Turning my head I realized it to be Emily, " thanks" I muttered with a half-smile then allowed her to help me back to bed.

Then Emily left the room only to return with a thermometer and a glass of water with two Tylenol, but I refused to open my mouth for the thermometer, I hated the little metal device.

As Emily sat down next to me she after handing Tommy the tray took the thermometer and tried to get me to open my mouth, but I had clamped it shut. "Jayden," she said with a serious note " open your mouth'" never I thought but chose to shake my head instead. " Jayden'" she said with an annoyed voice this time.

Tommy then came over and told Emily to hold the tray and that if I was the same as my father that something that he was about to try should work. All of a sudden he came back from who knows where with a something behind his back.

When he got close he all of a sudden showed me a sewing needle causing me to open my mouth slightly, but it was just enough for them to get the thermometer into my awaiting mouth, but now I was glaring at them, but then stopped as I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion come over me.


	6. Jayden and the doctors conversation

Then I heard someone come in just as tommy declared my fever to be at 104.3 which he had said was demands for me to stay in bed. The man whom I discovered had just come in was an old friend of my mothers. This man looked friendly enough but me being my usual suspicious self didn't respond to any of this. " you look just like your father almost in every aspect, except you've got your mothers Caribbean Sea blue eyes , " he continued then smiled.

You're probably as suspicious as your father as well " he continued then looked at me straight in the face then gave me an almost melancholic look.  
Then finally deciding upon saying something I said " did you know that my mother had children," then I secretly cursed myself for saying children instead of a child. "

The doctor then said " no I didn't know that she had had "children" he said putting stress on children. I knew that she had Lauren for I myself had helped deliver her but not you," the doctor said with all seriousness. I noticed that you had a bruise when I came in that looked quite serious, I need to take a look at it." I was very reluctant to even let this doctor look at me but even more to allow him to look even further.

Son I deal with this kind of stuff all the time, the doctor said finishing on a serious note, then giving me a strong look. After nodding the doctor took the covers and after bringing them to down he asked me to scoot back upon the bed. I tried my best not to let him see all of the scars that I have acquired over the years, from both training and fighting, but he could not help but notice upon the left side of my chest on my pec the fierce roaring lion tattoo that I had received one night on my eighteenth birthday one night when I woke up screaming feeling a burning sensation only to see a lion with two épées behind it.

Didn't think that you would have a tattoo son, the doctor said to me while all the meanwhile looking at the bruise upon my lower abdomen. Though I wasn't focused on what he had just said I was more focused on the thin scar on the lower part left part of my body, because I had forgotten about it but looking at it made me almost shudder because it was so much paler compared to my tan body, for the scar was a palish tone almost white.

Then I heard the doctor ask me " do you hurt anywhere or are you sore?"  
But before I could say anything he told me " and don't tell me that you don't hurt anywhere because I know that you do," but just as he finished I felt the bile coming up my throat and immediately saw a bucket thrust underneath my chin as I threw up anything that I had possibly left in my stomach. " yeah , I thought so " the doctor concluded and then checked my temperature which had gone down to 103.9 after which he went out to get Emily who came in with a half-smile on her face in an attempt to cheer me up. As soon as the doctor had checked over me though i immediately fell Into dreamless sleep.


	7. authors note

sorry that it has taken so long for me to get the next chapter of jayden goes to the doctor for the first time online but im in my junior year of highschool and now im finally almost done with the chapter so ill have it online by the end of the week hope i didn't lose anyone because of my procrastination.


	8. Dealing With Restlessness

Chapter 7

Dealing With Restlessness

When I woke up it was still dark outside I could tell, but due to my not knowing what time it was I looked over to see that it was around 2:00 or 3:00 in the morning. I was so restless, I had to get up and train, for I hadn't trained in about two to three days and my restlessness was about to drive me crazy.

When I reached the training area outside I felt the cold night air which I knew was probably not that cold it being summer and all but that it was probably the fever speaking.

Then all of a sudden I heard a loud commotion coming from the direction of the stables. Then before I knew what had hit me I felt a shocking pain as I was knocked to the ground .

Then almost as if on a whim I rolled to the right of where I had once been only to see a pair of hooves come down where my head had once been. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain hit me on the back located just behind my left shoulder.

So then before I could get hurt anymore I backed up against the fence using it to stand up, which caused me to sweat because I guess what everyone said was true about me still being sick. Then I felt darkness overwhelm me , as a wave of unconsciousness overcame me.

When I woke up I saw that I still had time to get back to the Shiba house if I hurried and if I didn't make any noise which would be kind of hard considering that Ji woke up at even the slightest of noises and was probably already almost awake.

As I approached my room I accidentally hit my foot on the leg of the small table outside of my door. I immediately bit my lip so as to avoid the act of yelling out in pain.

After this I immediately entered my room and climbed into bed falling asleep even before my head hit my pillow, forgetting to change out of my training clothes altogether.

The next morning I woke up only to feel sore all over my upper left area of my back from where the horse had hit me in the back. The way that I knew this is that when I looked in the mirror to see if there was a bruise from last nights " events" there was a huge bruise in the shape of a horseshoe on the upper part of my left shoulder.

Later when I approached the breakfast table mentor Ji approached me and asked if I was feeling up to it for me to go along with Emily and double check to make sure that all of the horses were all in the barn because he thought that he had heard them last night, I didn't say anything about last night for all that it would get me would be a lecture.

Later as me and Emily walked out towards the barn I heard a loud shrill sound then the next thing I knew I was swinging up on the back of a midnight black horse after pushing Emily out of the way as if merely on impulse.  
As soon as I was up there though I realized that both me and the horse wanted the same exact thing, for me to get off, but for some reason I instead of getting off which would have been the sensible thing I for some reason clung on even tighter to the stallions mane.


	9. Sorry It's Taking Me So Long

sorry that it's been taking me so long to both continue and to write on my fanfictions. I have been very busy becuase a family friend was just found out to have developed cancer in four more places. Also I'm even working on a G. I. Joe Renegades story in honor of all of the G.I. Joe series


	10. The Stallion and What He Brought

As Jayden held on for dear life to the mane of the enormous black stallion's mane he thought to himself, "How in the world did I end up with a problem like this?" Then while he was hanging on he heard a voice cut through the air as he yelled " Don't harm him !" it sounded like a male voice, but you can never be sure in this current day and time. "Don't harm him, tell him that!" I yelled back in both anger and with the fear of how I was going to get down, I hoped that it would be willingly. Then I just suddenly had an idea well more of an instinct than an idea really. I looked up to see the horses main right in front of me, so I gripped the stallion's mane as hard as I could without causing harm towards the stallion and pulled, trying to make him stop, but all this did was cause the stallion to bolt and run right through the Shiba house gates, into the forest where it was already dark, and steadily get darker. I did not look behind me but kept my head faced forward focused on the task at hand which was staying planted upon the stallion's back.

As soon as the stallion finally stopped at around probably midnight, I don't know the exact time I didn't have a watch on, I, as I swung my leg over beside the left one, collapsed when my feet connected with the ground, and my butt hurt like I'd been whipped a dozen times, so I just lay there on the ground suddenly shivering even though I knew It to be a very warm and humid night in August.


	11. Author's Alert!

Hey guys sorry for the delay on my most recent story about Arthur pendragon promise thought that it'll I unless anything goes wrong be up this weekend. Have been studying for finals all week and past weeks luckily they're next week. Wish me luck on history usually I'm pretty good at it but hard teacher.

anyway what I really want to say is that if anyone wants to tell what they think or if they like the new prologue that I will in the next few days be releasing or just want to chat just:

-Get on TWITTER and to find me just look up:

LeonDesdichard

- don't put any space between them and make sure to capitalize tooth the names

- sincerely

LeonDesdichard

)H(


End file.
